Generally, the showers in the market are applied for generating single water stream, however, along with the development of the society, said shower with single cleaning function can not satisfy the increasing recreation needs of the consumer. Some people like to enjoy music in the bath, even some like to watch video, so if there is only monotonous sounds of water drops in bathroom, the audio-visual effect will be greatly influenced. Therefore, people eagerly need a vivid water bloom shower which can automatically adjust the water bloom according to the external environment.